


Remember the Date

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Quinn wakes up in the hospital after the accident, but she’s surprised to see who’s with her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Remember the Date

Quinn awoke to the excessively bright lights and the uncomfortable fabric that could only be a hospital gown.She tried to move but every muscle in her body protested. This might even feel worse than labor. The memories of glass, metal, deafening noise and then silence caused her body to tense and a soft gasp cut through her thoughts.

“Oh, you’re awake. Thank goodness! You had us so worried.”The voice felt incredibly familiar but not the one she expected.It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but that was clearly Shelby Corcoran instead of Judy looking down on her with all of the concern in the world. As if she hadn’tspent months plotting to steal...

“Where’s Beth?”

The hand in hers squeezed. “She’s fine, honey. Do you want me to get her?”Hey, if she could use the guilt of an accident to spend bonus time with her little baby. Use what you’ve got ladies! Quinn nodded, expecting Shelby to get up, but she never let go of Quinn’s hand.“Beth, she’s awake.”

She heard footsteps shuffle in, far too quickly for a hospital and a cheerful voice. “Hey bio-mom! How are you feeling?”

She glanced over at the olive skinned teenager, hazel eyes disconcertingly familiar, expecting her to be carrying Beth, but her hands were behind her back as she bounced on her toes.Confusion hung for a moment before everything clicked. “Very funny, Ruthie. Noah thinks he’s funny, but I expected better from you two.” 

Quinn glanced back to Shelby. The woman really did look so much like her daughter. The wedding! The truck. She was on her way. Quinn sat up and immediately regretted it, her body screaming in protest. “Did I miss it? What happened with Rachel and Finn?”

Shelby’s brown eyes turned stormy.“That’s not funny, babe.Why would you even bring that up right now?”The flash of hurt and anger softened as Shelby glanced at Ruthie before her eyes widened.“Oh my Barbra, you’re serious!No Sweetie, Noah’s sister is like thirty now.This really is Beth.I’m Rachel, I’m your...And Finn...” Rachel’s voice hitched as she spun the ring on Quinn’s finger, a ring that Quinn noticed matched the ring on Rachel’s own hand. “Beth, call the doctor please?”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just needed to come out. I might continue, we shall see


End file.
